


Day 21 - Say the Word

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Amusing medication reactions, Fluff, Hives, I really like abusing Ty, M/M, Poor Ty, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice when both guys are on the same page.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 21: Finishing Each Other's Sentences</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 - Say the Word

The day had started with a slow ambling hike through the grounds of the Cylburn Arboretum. Zane had been curious to go check it out for a while, and Ty had been fidgety and bored all day, so it seemed like a productive use of the afternoon.

Unfortunately, Ty had ended up having an allergic reaction to one of the plants on the trail. Thankfully it wasn't serious and he hadn't ended up having trouble breathing or anything, but he was covered in hives and had sulked all the way home, glaring at Zane as though it were somehow his fault. And really, considering it had been Zane's idea to go to the park, he supposed he was kind of to blame.

He sighed heavily, watching Ty as he scratched the raised red bumps on his neck and forearms. Ty was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and Zane was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, a small pink bottle in one hand.

"Any idea what caused them?" He asked quietly, wishing he knew how to help ease Ty's obvious discomfort in a way that wouldn't make him sicker.

"Some damned plant. If I knew what it was, I would have fucking avoided it. Now give me the Benadryl," Ty groused. Zane knew on a conscious level Ty wasn't cranky because of him, but the attitude still chafed.

"And if you stop breathing?"

Ty narrowed his eyes. "Benadryl never does that to me. It just makes me loopy and nauseous."

"And you'd rather be nauseated than itchy?" Zane rolled the bottle between his fingertips pensively, staring at Ty as he continued to claw his arms up.

"Right now? Yeah."

"Just one. And I'm staying with you the whole time."

Ty nodded eagerly. Zane knew fatigue and irritation were getting the better of him, and he'd probably live to regret it but he tossed the bottle to Ty, who made an obscene-sounding noise of relief as he threw one into his open mouth. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, exposing more angry-looking hives, and stepped out of his jeans, leaving them balled up on the floor. Concerned, and more than a little distracted, Zane followed him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Ty shrugged, flopping down on the bed. "Figure if I am going to nod off, may as well be comfortable."

Zane nodded, settling down on top of the covers next to him. "You want me to put some lotion or something on those?" He ran a finger over one particularly angry-looking patch of bumps on Ty's chest.

Wriggling into the bed, Ty just grumbled a vague negative. Within moments, he was already nodding off. Zane absently stroked his hair, pulling the sheet up over his shoulder, and settled back to catch up on some reading.

About an hour later, the battery on the tablet was dying, and Zane was doing his best not to make any noise looking for the charger. Unfortunately, Ty was never a deep sleeper, and he sat up, looking bleary and disoriented as Zane closed a drawer in the bedside table. Thankfully, the hives were already looking better, and he wasn't clawing at himself like a madman.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you baby. Do you know where the--"

"Lawn mower? Isn't it in the attic?" Ty mumbled, still half asleep. Zane bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the non-sequitur. Clearly the Benadryl had kicked in.

"Not quite what I was looking for but thank you, doll. You go back to bed."

Ty nodded complacently and rolled over, falling promptly back into a deep sleep. Zane found the charger under a chair in the corner and plugged himself in.

About an hour later, Ty sat up again, looking far more alert. Zane knew that sometimes appearances could be deceiving though.

"Hey, Ty. You with me? You need --" 

Ty cut him off again. "Something to cuddle? Yeah, I think I do."

Zane laughed as he shifted over. "Again, not quite what I was asking, but that was adorable so I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" Ty's eyes went wide with concern. "Did I do something terrible?"

Reaching out to stroke his cheek, Zane smiled softly. "No, not at all. Are you feeling--"

"Purple? Yeah, I kind of am."

"Purple's not a feeling, Ty. I was trying to ask if you were feeling nauseated."

Ty frowned, looking more despondent than Zane had seen him in quite some time. "Purple's totally a feeling, Zane."

"Okay, baby." Zane pulled Ty into his arms, noting that the hives were very nearly gone, which was an enormous relief. "Purple's a feeling."

"Good." Ty nodded seriously before curling up, resting his head on Zane's forearm. Zane knew he'd likely lose feeling in it soon, but Ty's relative comfort was worth the hassle. He ran his free hand through Ty's hair, soothing him back to sleep.

Things were quiet for another few hours, until Ty woke abruptly, nearly kicking Zane in his haste to get up.

"Oh god, Zane." He sounded more clear-headed than he'd been nearly all day, which was a good thing. He also sounded panicked, which was not. "I think I'm going to--"

Zane jumped up from the bed. "Throw up?" He wrapped an arm around Ty's shoulders, steering him towards the bathroom.

"Ugh, yes, that. Don't interrupt me when I'm sick!"

Ty stumbled into the bathroom and sank to the floor, looking miserable. "Why'd you let me take that stupid Benadryl anyway?" He glared at Zane, as though this was all his fault. He made a vague shooing gesture and Zane stepped out into the hall, but refused to close the door. Ty frowned but didn't get the chance to tell him off, instead turning his head to retch violently.

Zane stepped back into the bathroom, not caring now. God knew he'd seen Ty in worse situations. He stroked Ty's back as he was sick, muttering soothingly.

Eventually Ty sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, frowning at Zane. "Ugh, throw the Benadryl out, would you?"

"Sure thing," Zane murmured. He'd just put them somewhere else, where Ty wouldn't be tempted to resort to them.

Ty looked down at his forearms, which were clear now. "At least they worked."

"Next time let's just stay out of the nature preserve with the weird toxic plants though, yeah?" Zane smiled, standing up and holding a hand out to Ty. Ty stood and brushed his teeth quickly.

"Sounds good to me." Ty grinned, well on the way back to being himself. Zane hugged him impulsively, running a hand up and down his bare back. Ty's skin was warm and soft under his fingers, and Zane tried to keep his mind from wandering somewhere inappropriate. He tried to think of something to distract himself.

"Ty? You wanna--"

"Take you to bed?" Ty interrupted, grinning. "Hell yeah, if you'll have me. I'm kinda gross."

Zane buried his face in the curve of Ty's neck. "No you're not. I was gonna ask if you wanted to order dinner, but I like your idea a hell of a lot better."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ty. I know I said I was done abusing him, but apparently I lied.


End file.
